


The Lana Turner Cure for Insomnia

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [58]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you really, really OK or just Hotch OK?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lana Turner Cure for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. I thought I was done writing for the night but Hotch clearly had other ideas. I can live with that.

“Do we have to watch this?” Hotch folded his arms.

“Last time I checked I so did not invite you to watch TV with me.”

“Well I can't sleep. I don’t think the punishment for that should be torture.”

“No, torture is being forced to sit through a _Pound Puppies_ marathon.” Emily said. “But I took one for the team. I didn’t bitch about it.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Bastard.” She hit him in the arm and he flinched.

“I know you are but what am I.”

When he looked at her, she was grinning. He could tell she didn’t want to but she was anyway.

“Look, the last time you had me watching soap operas…I should at least get to pick the movie.”

“We’re not watching a movie together.” she replied. “You're just invading my personal space and time.”

“I wouldn’t have to do that if you didn’t keep vampire hours. I have insomnia…feel sorry for me.”

“You OK?” her tone took on a more serious edge than before.

“Mmm hmm.” He nodded.

The truth was that he was. He had no idea what tonight was about; he’d slept just fine for the past week. No one was more surprised than he was when he just laid there tonight and nothing happened. It was even more surprising since he and Megan talked on the phone before bed and said some really sexy things to each other. Hotch always slept better after those kinds of conversations. The girl was a walking cure for insomnia. Tonight it didn’t even matter.

“Are you really, really OK or just Hotch OK?”

“What's Hotch OK?”

“You know, when you say you're OK but you're not at all.”

“I'm really, really OK.” He said.

“Did you try all your usual tricks?” Emily asked, hardly able to contain her smirk.

“No comment. I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” she shook her head.

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do. Let me pick the movie and I’ll do the dishes for a week.” He said.

“You're on. Wait…asterisk. I get final approval.”

“Then what's the point of my picking?”

“See, you're only seeing the small picture.” She replied. “You need to see the bigger picture.”

“Which is?”

“You're still picking the movie.”

“I think you're trying to trick me.” Hotch said.

“Just pick a movie.” She thumped him again, softer than the last time. “And I don’t want to see anything starring Steve McQueen.”

“By the time we’re done with your rules all that will be left is _Peyton Place_.”

“I'm game if you are.” Emily smiled.

“That movie is like two and a half hours long.”

“What are you complaining for, you have insomnia?”

“Do you promise not to say all the lines?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t say all the lines.”

“Do you promise not to say all the lines that you know?”

“Hotch…”

“Promise; promise on Diane Varsi.”

“You drive a hard bargain. I promise. Now you need to promise that I don’t have to watch you drool over Lana Turner or that girl who plays Betty Anderson.”

“Deal.” Hotch held out his hand and Emily shook it. Then they just sat there staring at the television’s blue screen. “You want me to get up and put the movie in, don’t you?”

“Well technically you chose it.”

“I have a hard time remembering why I like you.” he mumbled, getting up off the couch.

“It’s my sparkling personality, silly.”

“Mmm hmm…something like that.”

“I’ll make some popcorn.” Emily got off the couch. “I have some wine too if you want.”

“What kind of wine?” Hotch asked.

He wasn’t much of a drinker, not beyond the occasional beer or two. He was too young to anyway and could still remember how his father acted when he had too much. It made him shudder just thinking about it. Still, it was late and he couldn’t sleep so…

“It’s called Moscato. It’s like a sweeter, cheaper Riesling. Its goes well with cheese and dessert.”

“It doesn’t sound very masculine.” He scrunched his nose.

“Drink it or don’t, Hotch.”

“OK, I’ll have a glass. But maybe instead of popcorn we can eat some of that red velvet cake Jason made.”

“Oh now you're speaking my language, brother. I’ll be right back.”

Hotch smiled, grabbing the movie off the bookshelf and putting it in the VCR. He went back to the couch and thought about stealing Emily’s prime spot in the corner. He changed his mind but did take the ottoman since she preferred to curl up on the arm with a big pillow. This movie was long, he needed to be comfortable. And if he was lucky, which wasn’t always the case for Aaron Hotchner, he would be asleep in no time.

“Who’s the best big sister by three weeks in the entire world?” Emily asked as she came back in the room with cake and wine.

“You're the only big sister by three weeks in the world.” he replied.

“I hate you.” she sat down on the couch.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t.” Hotch shook his head, hardly able to hold back his full watt grin.

“Shut up and watch the movie or I'm doing Diane Varsi until the cows come home.”

Hotch rolled his eyes, took his after midnight snack, and did what she told him.

***


End file.
